TOUCHDOWN! -Grease Superbowl (Though not invented yet) Special
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: The guys are completely obsessed with watching football ignoring Jan and the girls. Will they win the romance back and get attention? No negative reviews please!


**This story is inspired by the Superbowl. Though it hasn't been invented yet in the 50's. It's just a big football game the guys get all excited about. So let's all pretend it's a special football game on television. Can't believe I just wrote this in only 3 hours!**

One evening, Jan is sitting in her basement watching her favorite sitcom, "I Love Lucy," while eating her twinkies. That is her after school plan until…

The guys came bursting down the stairs with food and Jan looked up scared for a second and confused. She never asked them to come to her basement.

"Hey Jan!"

"Hey Jan!"

"Hi Jan!"

"Hey Jan!"

"Hey!" Putzie sat next to her on the couch and kissed her head. "How's it happenin'?"

Jan replied slowly with a question, "What are you guys doing here?"

Doody replied taking more bags of food and drinks down, "There's a special football game on tonight! And we're watching!"

Danny changes the channels until the sound of touchdown came from the television screen.

"First of all, you guys hate football. Two, why are you all here anyhow? Can't you watch this at any of your homes?"

It was turn for Sonny to shout, "You throw the best parties! And your basement is the best place to hang out… And my parents sorta grounded me, and can't watch television."

"And we don't play football. We watch football! It's more better than anything!" Kenickie says to Jan opening a bag of chips.

"I'm not a huge football fan… And I rather watch 'I Love Lucy.'"

The guys already went ahead and started watching football not paying any attention to what she said.

"Uhhh… Guys? Are you even listening to me?" Jan asked annoyed and then Doody who sat next to her on the couch shouts, "Ooooh! Twinkies!" Then he took the whole box popping them into his mouth. Jan sighs sadly leaning back in the couch, "I got at least ten boxes anyways…"

A couple minutes later, Jan got really bored suddenly and then shouts, "Is it over yet?" The guys all shush as a reply. Then a moment later, they all scream at the touchdown.

She says sarcastically, "Oh. You kept me quiet and you chose to open your mouths… Putzie…" She nudged her boyfriend. "Putzie, I'm bored. Let's go to Frosty's or something."

Putzie replied his eyes still glued to the game, "Alright Jan. Just right after the game."

"How long is the game anyways?"

Kenickie replied, "Oh. This isn't a game. It doesn't start for another half hour. This is a warmup!"

"A WARMUP!?" Jan nearly screamed and all guys except Putzie shush at her. Furiously, she asked, "How could this be a warmup? It's supposed to be a game?!"

"It is," Danny replied. "They just get a head start before the big game!"

Jan stood up and then shouted, "You guys need some serious help! Someday you'll miss me! Even you Putzie!"

They're eyes all glued to the tv not listening to anything she says. Jan groaned with frustration and ran upstairs to take extreme measures.

About fifteen minutes later, Jan came in with Marty, Rizzo, Sandy, and Frenchy behind her.

"Guys! Guess who's here!" Jan squeaked getting attention.

"If it's Elvis Presley, who even cares," Doody replied still watching. Kenickie also replies, "If it's Rizzo, tell her i'm watching the game!"

Rizzo suddenly asks, "And that's more important than me huh?"

That made Kenickie look away from the screen to her and asks, "Rizzo? That the hell are you doing here!?" That made the guys look away to the girls and Sandy says surprised, "I didn't know you were into football Danny!"

Danny looks at her nervously and lied, "I was just bored and then decided to watch something!"

"In Jan's basement?" Sandy asked confused.

Danny looks back at the television as did the other guys.

Rizzo asks, "You look at us five seconds and you chose to watch a sport!?"

They didn't reply until they start yelling and screaming at the touchdown.

Frenchy says surprised, "You're right Jan. They won't even look at us!"

"See!?" Jan points out in a I-told-ya-so tone.

Rizzo says, "Alright. It's war! How about we just turn off the television?"

"Ok." The other girls agree and then Jan sneaks around the boys and grabbed the remote, they kept watching so they never noticed anything. Then she came back and gave it to Rizzo letting her do the honors. Then she clicks the power button to turn off the television.

"What? WHAT? WHAT?! WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Sonny shouted his chips falling on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE GAME!?" Kenickie shouted.

All eyes searched around till it landed on the remote in Rizzo's hand.

Kenickie says slowly, "Rizzo. Give me the remote."

"Not in a million years!" Rizzo replies, "Even after making love, I will never give the remote back!"

Then quick as a flash, Putzie ran and grabbed the remote from Rizzo and turned it back on much to the guys delight.

"Rizz…." Jan wined.

Rizzo sighed deeply, "Well. I tried. Now what?!"

Marty thought of the idea and asked Jan, "Hey! You're television has a plug! Right?"

Jan nodded and says, "Go on…"

"Let's unplug the television!"

The girls all agreed on the idea and Marty went to the wall where the plug is and then pulled it out causing it to turn off.

The guys all look like the lost their crap.

Sonny screamed, "WHAT!? JUST BEFORE THE TOUCHDOWN!"

"NOT AGAIN!" Danny groaned.

Doody asked, "WHO TURNED IT OFF!? PUTZIE?"

He shouts stammering, "I DIDN'T TOUCH IT!"

Kenickie came to the wall and shouts, "Guys. I know what's wrong." Then he plugged it back in and going back to his seat.

Sonny groaned, "Ugghh.. Never mind... There wasn't a touchdown."

The guys groaned at that. And the girls groaned at the guys after Kenickie figured out what went wrong.

Sandy asks, "Now what!?

Frenchy asks suddenly, "Jan! Do you have another television same as this one?"

"It's upstairs," Jan answered.

"Does it happen to have the same remote?"

"It did." Jan ran upstairs and came back with it giving it to Frenchy also giving her the honors to torture the guys and she just knows what channel.

"Hoffman took the ball! And- BRUSHA BRUSHA BRUSHA! GET THE NEW IPANA!"

"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?" Sonny screamed.

Danny screamed also, "NOT THAT STUPID COMMERCIAL JINGLE!"

"STOP THIS TORTURE!" Doody covers his ears and Putzie, who still has the remote, changed the channel back to football.

Frenchy then changed it back. "IT'S DK GERM! AND HE'S HEADED THIS WAY!"

"PUTZIE!" Sonny screamed a him to change the commercial back. Putzie immediately changed it back then Frenchy changed it back and Putzie changed back, and back and forth until Frenchy dropped the remote. "Awwwww. My hands… They hurt…"

"And you care about you hands more than men?" Rizzo asks sarcastically.

Danny hears the score and says, "Nothing changed. Good."

The guys all sigh and then the television announcer says, "And now, a word from our sponsors…. BRUSHA BRUSHA BRUSHA!"

All guys scream being tortured once again by Bucky Beaver and his hygienic commercial. Then the girls laugh hysterically at that part until Frenchy noticed the remote where she dropped is missing and has ended up in Doody's hand.

"Crap." Frenchy muttered and asks, "Now what?"

Sandy took a small ball which was sitting on the stairs and asked Jan, "Can I use this?"

She nodded letting Sandy throw it. And then Sandy throws the ball to the signal on top of the television and then the screen went static as it came off.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Sonny screamed.

Putzie screams back suddenly, "YOU CHILL! YOU KEEP SCREAMING EVERY TIME THE TELEVISION TURNS OFF!"

Danny immediately went up to to attach the signal back which took a minute and the guys whine impatiently.

"Quit whining all of you!" Danny yells as he screws it back on and then the announcer shouts, "TOUCHDOWN!"

"Which team?" Kenickie asked.

The girls groan as another plan failed.

Rizzo says, "They're never gonna talk to us just because of some stupid game."

Marty agrees, "Yeah.. We're all out of ideas."

They all agree until Jan said, "Unless…"

"What?" They all huddle to Jan as she describes the ultimate plan to work.

A few minutes later, the girls stand outside on the side of the house as Jan guides them to the electric box.

"My heels!" Frenchy squeaks sadly as they walk through the mud.

"Here it is!" Jan shouted as she opened the box lid.

Rizzo asks looking around, "Which one turns off the power?"

Jan searches till she found it and they let her go for it. She pulls a lever to turn off the power and then the house went dark.

"Wait for it…" Sandy says whispering. And a second later, they heard screaming coming from the house.

Jan says, "Nothing can stop us now!"

Then before the know it, the guys caught them at the electric box.

"I KNEW IT!"

"REALLY?"

"NOT COOL!"

"THAT WAS LOW LADIES!"

"WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH A GAME!"

Rizzo shouts back, "FINE! YELL ALL YOU WANT! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WATCHING THIS FOREVER! GIVE IT A REST!"

Jan then yells, "YEAH! YOU JUST CARE ABOUT STUPID FOOTBALL MORE THAN US!"

Danny asked, "What? We care about you!"

"Then why were you ignoring us?" Frenchy asked.

Kenickie replies, "It just would be fun to watch the game."

Marty says, "You just care about the game more than us!"

"We're not!" Putzie scoffed and then suddenly says looking at Jan's angry and sad eyes knowing that they did a wrong thing, "Yeah.. We were kinda selfish. Weren't we?"

The other guys nodded and then apologized, "Sorry girls. I didn't know." Each one said individually.

The girls smiles and says at the same time, "We forgive you!"

Sandy says, "Let's finish watching the game!" And Danny wraps an arm around her affectionately. Jan then pulled the lever back up and power comes back on.

Soon, they gang were all crowding Jan's basement watching the rest of the game. The girls all sat on the guys laps cuddling during the last few minutes of the game and soon, the game ends with them screaming "TOUCHDOWN!"

 **THE END**

 **NO NEGATIVE REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
